


Tell Me What You Thought

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2019 [22]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Fantasy, Grinding, Hero Worship, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Kinktober prompt 23- dry humping___________________





	Tell Me What You Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, i know i missed yesterdays. Maybe I'll get it posted at some point. Comment if you actually want to see the cock worship prompt

As if it wasn't bad enough that Tony was in Peter's childhood bedroom in the first place. Peter just had to accidentally bring attention to the iron man poster on his wall. And then follow it up with an extremely embarrassing comment about how he used to get off to it. Then Tony wanted to know what his fantasies used to look like, even before they knew each other. 

And there wasn't a way for Peter to get out of answering. 

If someone had told a younger him that he would one day be making out with Tony Stark, pressed against the same sheets that he had cum on thinking about that very man...well, he would have been extremely flustered and called them a liar. 

But there they were. Tony had Peter on his back, kissing his quickly bruising lips like he would never be able to again. There was one thick thigh between slim muscular ones, the younger man rocking his hips against Tony's thigh that was pressed against his aching hard on. 

All that, just from talking about some stupid teenage fantasies. 

"Just like this," Peter whispered. "I would think about you forcing me down like this. Making me grind against your leg, seeing how easily you affected me. Th-then you would...have your way with me. Fuck me here, against the wall, over the desk. There were a million variations. But they all ended with you filling me and whispering in my ear about how perfect I did for you." 

His hip's movement stuttered a little bit as he talked. He was obviously still just as easily affected by the thought of Tony. More so, being able to act out his worst fantasies. 

Tony groaned, just listening. "My naughty boy...thinking such dirty things about an old man. And now you live them out. Fucking filthy." he kissed the boy again before flipping them over so that Peter was in his lap. 

Peter blushed darkly, moving his hands to the older man's shoulders to keep himself steady. Tony's hands gravitated towards the boy's waist. 

"Now. Since you didn't tell me this sooner, you're going to cum from grinding against me or not at all. And no, you don't get to change clothes after if you decide to cum." Tony grinned as he talked, looking at Peter. 

Peter just kissed Tony again, already having made his decision. "You're a dick," he mumbled, hips already moving slowly. 

"Don't act like you don't like it." The older man chuckled. Then he moved one hand to smack Peter's ass. "Now, get moving. We don't have all day."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or follow me on tumblr at awkward-dyke !


End file.
